


Услышь ее песню, шагни в ее объятия

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy, mermaid - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Питер Хейл отодвигает ветки, открывая вид на озеро. Он может сколько угодно убеждать себя, что его привлекает лишь искрящаяся на солнце поверхность воды или покачивающиеся кувшинки, почти исчезающие под водой, но все равно всегда находящие путь наверх. Но это не так, и он знает это."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Услышь ее песню, шагни в ее объятия

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек:  
> Канцлер Ги – Дикая охота

Питер Хейл отодвигает ветки, открывая вид на озеро. Он может сколько угодно убеждать себя, что его привлекает лишь искрящаяся на солнце поверхность воды или покачивающиеся кувшинки, почти исчезающие под водой, но все равно всегда находящие путь наверх. Но это не так, и он знает это.

Она вновь появляется из неоткуда: лишь тихий всплеск воды и заливистый смех ознаменовывают ее приход. Питер дергается назад, судорожно вдыхая ставший вдруг слишком горячим и сухим воздух, но стоит раздаться очередному звенящему звуку, не похожему на что-то, что способны издавать люди, как он вновь нетерпеливо подается к ветвям, скрывающим то, что он так жаждет увидеть.

Она совсем юна: он видит это в легких быстрых движениях, в солнечных лучах, ярко отражающихся от волос и слепящих глаза, в шелковистости и гладкости кожи, в упругих грудях, в покачивании бедер, когда она делает шаг в воде, чтобы достать кувшинку или поймать стрекозу. 

И ему точно не следует находиться здесь, потому что, узнай кто о том, как он каждый день приходит смотреть на молоденькую купающуюся девушку, как охватывает его возбуждение при взгляде на ее юное тело, ловко скользящее в воде, как хочется ему оказаться там же, рядом, чтобы провести рукой по коже и ощутить ее наяву, а не во снах, заставляющих ночью лихорадочно метаться по кровати, сбивая простыни, то он окажется на плахе, и никто не станет разбираться и слушать его жалкие оправдания. 

Питер внезапно думает, что отдал бы душу лишь бы услышать ее голос и взглянуть в ее глаза. 

Раздавшееся пение, как и смех, не похоже ни на что: это и тихое журчание воды, и звонкое щебетание птиц, и томный шелест листвы на ветру. Он не может разобрать слов, произнесенных на непонятном стрекочущем языке, удивительно мелодичном, и приходит в себя только когда касается ступнями воды.

\- Ты всегда только смотришь, но никогда не подходишь, - певучим хриплым голосом говорит она, не глядя на него. – Почему? 

Вода омывает ее бедра, не опускаясь ниже, словно удерживаемая чем-то, и Питер сглатывает, чувствуя сухость во рту. 

\- Почему? – недоуменно повторяет она, медленно протягивая к нему белые руки, - не бойся, иди ко мне, Питер. Я слышала тебя. 

Она поднимает глаза, и Питер бездумно шагает в объятия.

Лидия улыбается, скользя тонкими пальцами по воде, пуская далеко расходящиеся, вибрирующие волны. Из колышущегося отражения ей так же улыбается молодая девушка с рыжими волосами, крупными завитками ложащимися на покатые плечи и спускающимися по белой обнаженной пояснице. Влажные алые губы приоткрываются, впуская воздух и обнажая острые зубы. Ее глаза горят ровным желтым светом, а вытянутые зрачки сокращаются вместе с последними ударами сердца очередного мужчины, отдавшего душу за ее любовь.


End file.
